


dont play a riff on my heartstrings

by wandering_wildflower



Category: Little White Lie (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, ao3 is being confusing and i cant figure out italics so thats great, first work babey!, lauren lopez - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: [a short drabble about what happened after the party in ep. 11 // this is my first time writing in ages, forgive me if it's not the best. I noticed the severe lack of any lwl writing, so I decided to contribute. enjoy!]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [a short drabble about what happened after the party in ep. 11 // this is my first time writing in ages, forgive me if it's not the best. I noticed the severe lack of any lwl writing, so I decided to contribute. enjoy!]

tanya's hands shook on the steering wheel.

_why did I do it? ___

was the only coherent thought she could make out.

____

"why did I do it?" 

____

tears blurred her vision as she sped down the dimly lit road. lost in thought, she didn't see the tree growing closer, and swerved out of the way at the last minute. "you should've payed more attention! you never do" she hissed, her heart racing. "if you had then you never would've hit him and you wouldn't have let it slip that you did," she took a sharp breath,"and maybe you would've noticed sooner that Toby never loved you."

____

the phrase sent her catapulting back into the distant past. the first time they met, when he asked her out, 

___when __you __walked __in __on __him __singing __about __another __girl ______________________ _

even if things had ended badly, she knew she wouldn't take it back. after all it was how she became part of little white lie.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I guess that's over now though," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. she desperately wanted to take back what she said to sami however.

_______________________sami ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

she cringed looking back at all the things she said to her, did to her. in all honesty she had been jealous. nobody thought the reeses pieces were good, obviously, but tanya had always admired Sami's natural talent. so much so she resented it even. she could recall a day sitting in English class behind the two siblings. Sami had said something about music being an ancient power. the blonde scoffed at the idea at the time, but really, had she been wrong?

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

and what will duder think?

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

she winced, remembering how she walked out on him.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

walked out on him to go find your boyfriend, who was kissing your best fri-

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

not friend. not anymore. colleague, band-mate, schoolfellow, but not friend.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"you lost all your friends in the span of a week, nice going tanya." she muttered to herself. Turning down her street, her mind returned to duder once again. 2 weeks ago if you had asked her what she thought of him she would've said, who? but things had changed. she felt, different about him now. she _wanted _to know him, have him be more than just sami's brother, a side character.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

but it was all in vain.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

she pulled into her driveway, turned the key and as the hum of the engine slowly faded, and rested her head on the steering wheel.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I have to fix it. I have to. For Duder. For Sami. For-" she paused, the last word coming out in a hushed whisper, Kevin."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She clapped her hands over her face "Kevin. Kevin Bushwald." If she had just been paying attention, if she hadn't panicked and drove off, if she could just pay off his hospital bills, then things would be fine, if-

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___if if if ____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The Save Calvin Foundation", she said with a mocking tone, thinking back on all the meetings that no one went to,"what a joke."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

and when no one went to the meetings, she realized what everyone thought of her. just a bubble-headed girl, a stupid blonde, incapable of doing anything other than sit still and look pretty.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_but she would not sit still any longer. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__she yanked her head up from the steering wheel, knowing what she had to do._ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__"Sami Reese, I'm coming for you."_ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. II.

She readjusted her hair, and set her shoulders back firmly.

"You can do this Tanya. For Kevin." she whispered, and knocked at the pale white door 3 times. She had already planned out what she was going to say. Granted, most of what she decided on was just rambling from the car ride over. It was something along blackmailing the band, threatening to expose the Reese siblings, and if all else failed, personally attacking Sami. 

The door swang open, momentarily catching the blonde off guard.

"Sam-" she began. _blackmail first,_ she reminded herself, mentally checking her list.

"Tanya, thank god you're here." 

"I came to tell you that if you so much as utter a word about what happened last night I will-wait what?" that's a sentence she never thought she'd hear.

"He, Kevin he's," the girl stood in the door frame, anxiously looking around before whispering,"he's awake."

Tanya's mouth dropped open, a wave of dread washing over her. _that kid always had impeccable timing._

"You're kidding." 

the blonde shook her head, blinking back hot tears. "Come in."

Tanya cautiously stepped inside, eyeing her surroundings. The place was a wreck, balloons and confetti littered the ground from the party the previous night.

"His aunt texted us," she led them to the couch, "the heart monitor started going crazy at exactly 12 o'clock, midnight." she rubbed her temple

"Well....this is good news?" Tanya half stated, half asked. "Maybe we can just tell him we want, no we'd _love_ for him to join the band."

"And then what? Have him expose us to the world and go back to being nobodies ontop of social outcasts?"

"I have ways of keeping people quiet." she flashed her a small smile.

"Oh, like knocking people into a coma with your car?"

The girl's smile twisted into a frown,"Get real Sami Reese. It's time for a reality check."

"You're right, why'd I even invite you in in the first place? I knew you were coming here to threaten me, why didn't I just slam the door in your face and tell you to fuck off?"

Tanya sat deathly still, shooting daggers at her. Sami continued before she could interrupt,

"Ah that's right, because my brother's locked himself in his room all day crying because of YOU!" her scratchy voice raised an octave higher at the end.

Tanya felt her heart tear at the mention of Duder, and shot up, "I didn't come here to be patronized. I came here to tell you my terms," a cold smile fell on her lips, "I see you have alot on your hands right now though; I understand. Just know that if I catch drift of any rumors about the incident," she bent down so the two were eye level, "you won't be so lucky next time."

Sami sat there, stunned.

"Tell Duder I said hi," she glided to the door,"Oh and Sami?" she turned,

"Look both ways before crossing the road." she winked, and briskly shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, but inspiration hit me like a brick so Im: back
> 
> [comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!]


End file.
